User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez
Welcome Hi, welcome to Glee Users Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mr.Santana Lopez page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ms. Artie Abrams (Talk) 17:16, December 16, 2010 hey hi. I just wanted to say that i went to puerto rico on the 29th.Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 00:40, January 3, 2011 (UTC Hey Thanks! and no offence taken becuase my boobs are normal sized XD And what a girl likes in a guy.. Well I dont really care what a guy looks like but I like guys who are nice, funny and secure with themselves. Thats the most important thing just to be real comfortible with who you are (but not the "I'm better than everyone" attatude XD). What we (or I anyway) dont like is guys is if there jerks, fake, players (guy-sluts) or mean. Please respond (I'm bord LOL) Team Doofenshmirtz Take THAT Jacob and Edward! 18:50, January 11, 2011 (UTC) ...Or not (about the reply). Have fun flirting talking to gleegirl -_-" Team Doofenshmirtz Take THAT Jacob and Edward! 17:15, January 12, 2011 (UTC) who? who r the 3 people you wanna ban b/c they r sextist?? artieandtinaforeva (Tike or Tartie? TARTIE-tike-nope tartie.) 00:46, January 25, 2011 (UTC) hi hey How are you?? Loonylovegood.gleek 21:27, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Stop it! I'm sick of you!!! so is (mostly) everyone else!!! quit being a jerk! We all know the you're Johnny, and im sick of your attitude! if you dont stop being johnny, and if you dont stop being rude, i will ban you on this wiki. Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 15:49, February 12, 2011 (UTC) hmmm... hi! How are you?? If you're on please go on the chatroom... I'm kinda bored :P http://xat.com/chat/room/127024970/ xoxo [[User: Loonylovegood.gleek|'Insanity is Just a Synonym for Imagination...']] [[User talk:Loonylovegood.gleek|'So yeah, I'm insane']] 20:50, February 14, 2011 (UTC) :( «did you know that Looneylovegood-gleek finds you heartless?» :Please if you are there go to the chatroom 'cause I need to talk 2 you... :( [[User: Loonylovegood.gleek|'Insanity is Just a Synonym for Imagination...']] [[User talk:Loonylovegood.gleek|'So yeah, I'm insane']] 21:47, February 14, 2011 (UTC) hmmm... are you online?? If you are please come to the chatroom... [[User: Loonylovegood.gleek|'Insanity is Just a Synonym for Imagination...']] [[User talk:Loonylovegood.gleek|'So yeah, I'm insane']] 21:40, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Listen Hey. I have noticed that you are trying to turn the entire wiki against buffy. Well newsflash: All thats doing is making everyone turn against you. If you wanna be an ass, go be one on another wiki. Not here. You're sister is SUPERMEGAFOXYAWESOME, but frankly enough, I can't say that about you. Listen I don't hate you and not everyone does, but I'm telling you now, that you better hold the fire before something you don't want comes. So stop being mean to buffy NOW. IF YOU DARE EVEN DO ONE MORE THING TO HER. IF YOU DO, YOU WILL BE IN SERIOUS FUNK. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR? I THINK I DO. STOP. BEING. MEAN. TO. BUFFY!!!!!! artieandtinaforeva (Tike or Tartie? TARTIE-tike-nope tartie.) 23:48, February 19, 2011 (UTC) HEY STOP BEING MEAN TO GLEEGIRL, OR I WILL BUY YOU A KITTEN, I WILL LET YOU FALL IN LOVE WITH THE KITTEN, AND ONE DAY LATE AT NIGHT, I WILL KILL YOU IN THE FACE. ''' I AM THE KING OF ALL THINGS GIFHevans, Quick, & Brittana 01:34, February 20, 2011 (UTC) >:( You're being a real jerk to some of my friends!!! Stop picking to Buffy!!! LEAVE HER AND HER LIFE ALONE!!!!!!!!!! YOU NEED TO JUST STFU OR WELL ALL BE BACK!!! so you better be nice to my daphne!! ~what would YOU do for a klondike bar?~[[user talk: Gleek.0| ~I'll pee in a cup! '''I'll pee.~]] 01:33, February 20, 2011 (UTC) STOP IT! Hey, STOP BEING MEAN TO BUFFY, KIMMY, AND ALEX! You've made Buffy cry. Not cool, not cool. How would you feel if you made a club to hate on someone? Exactly. So STFU and leave them alone Regards, I am a potato 01:37, February 20, 2011 (UTC)SwimmingGleek This is Gleek.0 I just have 1 question i'm not sure i asked on chat yesterday, and if you know this, it'll help alot. Do you hate Buffy? this little light of mine imma gonna let it shine!!!! 02:44, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Dude, the next time you talk to Buffy, how about you don't call her a slut cause now she's thinking of leaving......... and i need to talk 2 u this little light of mine imma gonna let it shine!!!! 12:08, February 25, 2011 (UTC) star wars btw. i love star wars. (i think you knew that) my fav characters are Ahsoka and Padme (loved her ever since episode 1) the first star wars movie i saw in theatres was episode 2. first one i saw was episode 4 (duhhh) did you know i am realted to George Lucas (he is my Grandpas brother sooooo like my great uncle right.) soo i know every thig b4 the public does. if you want to know anything just ask. (plz dont tell anyone what im telling you tht i like star wars.) well c ya l8r Santana Lopez"Get Up In My Grill" 02:17, March 12, 2011 (UTC) huh.huh? Hey dude it,s me Johnny. Listen I know you like UG99. is she hot, is she nice, Does she have nice boobies?. (that was uncalled for). Look I,m sorry me embarssing you. and also I have a picture of Sanatana. Keep your eyes up ok. and just to inform you I love Indiana Jones and the kingdom of the crystal skull. so See ya. Johnny. RE: Hey I did edit your name bold to make it better. No worries, I wouldn't do anything to your page. It just makes the page better and then we know that we talk about you ;) --Station7 15:43, March 17, 2011 (UTC) hey Hey it's me sorry for deleting your page. I though you wouldn't mind. Are you mad at me? [[User:Finchelfanno1|'This is']][[User talk:Finchelfanno1|''' my Temporary']] 05:20, March 23, 2011 (UTC) hey Hey it's me sorry for deleting your page. I though you wouldn't mind. Are you mad at me? [[User:Finchelfanno1|'This is']][[User talk:Finchelfanno1|' my Temporary']] 05:21, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Uh ok. What did i ever do to u and I dont even know Jonny for God's sake! I'm sorry ur blog thing got shut down but i have no idea why P14 is always trying to make me mad EVERYTIME I COMMENT. All she does is tick me off and if you ask me it's on purpose. I hate fighing I dont do it on purpose I just ge mad when people comment like that. Also Celibacy is when you take a vow to refrain from sexual intercoursetill marriage. It's hard to explain so look the rest up. And about me and Buffy WTH are you talking about?!?!?!?!?! Quinny Fabray Prom queens live, on average, five years longer than regular people:) 13:22, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Um ok then. Well sorry but I'm not allowed on chat things it's my parents rule. They're strict when it comes to online. Quinny Fabray Prom queens live, on average, five years longer than regular people:) 13:29, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I really could care less how many talk page messages you put on here....sooo no I don't think i'll comment or even better I won't even read it. Sorry but ge used to it, I'm a b!tch Quinny Fabray Prom queens live, on average, five years longer than regular people:) 13:37, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok. Well first I need to see what your like before I become ur friend so if you don't end up being a idiotic loser who's obsessed with really weird things then i'll consider it. Quinny Fabray Prom queens live, on average, five years longer than regular people:) 14:01, March 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm guessing it's not severe autism because your obviosuly able to function if your typing. Not trying to be rude it was kind of like a question but anyways I heard before you and Buffy are enemies. What's that status now friends, enemies still or what? Quinny Fabray Prom queens live, on average, five years longer than regular people:) 14:19, March 28, 2011 (UTC) I would be friends with you if you have autism but the other two reasons errr idk. Maybe we can be on a talking base not exactly friends but not enemies. Quinny Fabray Prom queens live, on average, five years longer than regular people:) 14:31, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok then well i'm getting off of wikia so ttyl Quinny Fabray Prom queens live, on average, five years longer than regular people:) 14:54, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Sorry. Ok I,ll stop. and did you watch Ghostbusters II? and don't see I am Number 4 it was bad. WTF?! O.K., I'm not the nicest person, but I thought you'd understand that I meant no offence. Take sides, why don't cha?! (Artie or Sanny?) Brittany S. Pierce-Abrams or Brittany S. Pierce-Lopez 13:11, March 30, 2011 (UTC) How? I insult you, you insult me. We're siblings that's what we do. How did I offend you? (Artie or Sanny?) Brittany S. Pierce-Abrams or Brittany S. Pierce-Lopez 13:30, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Stop Stop Hey Joe. I'm giving you a warning due to your bad behavoir. One more warning and you will be banned for a week. Thanks, Pretty Young Thing (Repeat after me) 17:28, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I have warned you MR.Sl. I am sorry it has to come to this, but I have to ban you from the users wiki for 5 days. I'm very sorry but your constant misbehavoir is unacceptable. I'm truly sorry. If you feel like this is unecessary, contact me on my Glee Wiki Talk Page I'm truly sorry. Pretty Young Thing (Repeat after me) 22:23, March 31, 2011 (UTC) I'm not burrying ANY hatchet. Quinny Fabray Twin...Living her Life... 00:48, April 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey =) Hi how are u?? [[User:Loonylovegood.gleek|'The Dog Days Are Over ]] [[User talk:Loonylovegood.gleek|'''The Dog Days Are Done]] 20:06, April 15, 2011 (UTC) I just saw Spiderman 3. It was really good! Petrificus14 00:13, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Pici Hey that pic that you really wanted. haha sorry this was early in the day I normally take pics at night. Well anyways the link to the pic is here! Enjoy it, savor it, just don't go too far with it Day Turns Today Turns Today (Cause we all have little more homework to do) 23:27, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Glee Wiki FanFic So you already know that I'm writing a fanfic about our crack family, and I really want you to be in it. All I need is some info from you. Please answer by leaving a message on my talk page. #What's your name? #Discription (height, eye color, eye color, etc.)? #Personality? #Job or occupation? #Names you want the kids to have (I may or may not use these)? #Do you want me to send you a message telling you about your plotlines or email you the chapter? Please answer! Never Going Back Again (I make no promises, though....) 13:59, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Which What theme again? Day Turns Today Turns Today (Cause we all have little more homework to do) 15:50, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Signature Thank you for the song. As a gift to you, I'll change your signature. What do want it to say and what colors? Safety Dance (I'm the total opposite of safe.) 16:11, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Joseph, either take what I offered or nothing at all. Safety Dance (I'm the total opposite of safe.) 16:19, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Chat Wanna CHAT? [[User: BeatlesgLee Fan|'You may think I am a bitch and a liar']] [[User talk:BeatlesgLee Fan|'A stupid, homophobic']] BUT I AM NOT 15:50, May 16, 2011 (UTC) : How about NOW? FanFic Click HERE for chapter two. One day...I'll be Mrs. Kevin McHale.... (Only a 9 year difference. :D) 16:54, May 19, 2011 (UTC) You know what, Joe? Ya can't be the front man for everything. This story's about the family. Not they annoying BFs. You'll back eventually. Until then, no. One day...I'll be Mrs. Kevin McHale.... (Only a 9 year difference. :D) 17:07, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Chat Now? [[User: BeatlesgLee Fan|'You may think I am a bitch and a liar']] [[User talk:BeatlesgLee Fan|'A stupid, homophobic']] BUT I AM NOT 17:25, May 19, 2011 (UTC) : SO SORRY I WASN'T THERE-My dad came and I couldn't. I hope you can now. :: Again? Come HERE [[User: BeatlesgLee Fan|'You may think I am a bitch and a liar']] [[User talk:BeatlesgLee Fan|'A stupid, homophobic']] BUT I AM NOT 16:11, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Enjoy this pic! Hey there I just thought I would make a picture for you because.... Because..... I just felt li ke it so there is no reason for it but I hope you enjoy the pic and I hope we are still friends okay? so this picture is alright not the best though. So please tell me what you think and please tell me if we are still friends (hope you say we are) So yeah enjoy heather_clara_nock 19:30, July 1, 2011 (UTC) : ) /////,^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ o^ %xxxx333333oo33oo3o33333333333oo / u M iPod ||||| M / u M N , u M Don't Stop Believin' > H , u^ M H , u^ M Give Up The Funk > H , "By it's very definition, u^ M H , u^ M Keep Holding On > H , Glee is about u^^M H , u^^M Light Up The World > H ^ opening yourself up u^^M H ^ X^^M Loser Like Me > H ^ to joy." X^^Nyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy88888888888888M ^ X,,,^^^^^^^^^ ^ X,,,,,^^^^^^^^ ^ X,,,,,^^^^^^^^ ^^^^ ^ X,,,,,,^^^^^^,///,//////, ^ X,,,,,,,^^,///(<<<<<<<